


He Pleases Husbands Too, Don’t Worry.

by HoneyYouNeedJesus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Fisting, Inflation, M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft but Wilbur’s a dragon, No minors are sexually involved, Rimming, Wilbur’s ridiculously long dragon tongue, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouNeedJesus/pseuds/HoneyYouNeedJesus
Summary: “Don’t call me short.” He huffed, arms crossed. Putting up an attitude despite being completely naked, and quite literally in the palm of the man’s hand. Wilbur just rolled his stunning lilac eyes, cracking a small smile. He became very aware of his long, cone shaped teeth, not being able to help but get a little nervous of being so close to the purple flame breathing mouth.“Compared to me, you’re like a little rat. A tiny rodent that is willing to listen to everything I tell you to do. And right now, you’re going to open yourself so you can’t sue me if I break you.” Wilbur growled, huffing warm air from his nostrils, blowing Alex’s black hair away from his eyes as he gripped onto his beanie desperately, a harsh blush covering his cheeks.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	He Pleases Husbands Too, Don’t Worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like taking content originally from minors, and writing about people who haven’t explicitly said they’re okay with it, so I think this will be my last time writing about Wilbur or Quackity, and if either of them want me to take this down I will, but hey, we’re here now. This fic is supposed to be completely ridiculous. I don’t genuinely ship these two together, I just thought it would be funny to write this. 
> 
> Please don’t share this to anyone who didn’t ask for it, I don’t want to give this community a bad rep because I’m a loud minority or something. I’m not saying sex is a bad thing, but there’s a place for these fics and that’s here, where people can find them themselves. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy! It gets fucking crazy.

The floor trembled as Wilbur’s huge, hulking form almost bounced giddily over to Quackity. He quickly backed up to stay out of the beast’s way, it nearly crushing him underneath its paw as it skidded to a halt in front of him.

Alex was aware of the dopey grin Wilbur had on his face, presumably encouraged by the magenta dyes he thought were drugs, and consumed without a second thought. He held a hand over his mouth to hide his childish grin so he wouldn’t make the self-conscious dragon upset.

“Hey baby.” The overgrown lizard rumbled with much too much confidence, staring right into his dark eyes.

Alex could hear Tommy putting as much distance between himself and them as possible, very aware of what the dye, or “drugs” were supposedly doing to Will, but he was too preoccupied with laughing up a lung to care.

Alex leaned against a villager’s house that was somehow still standing despite the clumsy beast’s best efforts to level the village, before turning away, his arm wrapped around his midsection to hold himself together as he stumbled through the door to look through the unlooted chest for anything that might help him for later, gasping for breath. He was supposed to be creating content for Tommy right now.

He closed it when he realised Philza had already looted it and decided to reply to the man.

“Hello Dragon.” He replied innocently, peering through the gaps in the acacia bars of the door, not wanting to leave the poor man awkwardly waiting for acknowledgement despite the lack of air in his lungs. Will’s scaled snout was forcefully pressed against the bars, staring directly at Alex with huge purple eyes and dilated pupils expectantly as the hinges creaked under the pressure.

“Let’s roleplay.” Will bellowed, his loud voice hurting Quackity’s ears from how close range it was, although he couldn’t help but smile at the silly suggestion. The dragon didn’t give him much time to respond before, backing away to sit on his haunches and following up with, “Knock, knock.” 

Quackity responded in the best feminine voice he could muster, tucking his dark hair behind his ear and fluttering his eyelashes jokingly before answering. “Who is it?” He was wondering where this was going before Will’s eager voice suddenly got closer as he peered through the gaps in the door impatiently again.

“It’s me, the sexy dragon.” Alex winced from the noise, but had a feeling in his gut that Wilbur was trying to genuinely flirt with him. If this was what he was like sober, he was probably a mess when actually intoxicated. He leaned his shoulder against the door and gave the hopeful dragon a sultry look with lidded eyes and wet, pursed lips.

”What can I help you with big boy?” He asked, opening the obstruction between him and Wilbur, despite his beastly form definitely not being able to fit through the gap if he wanted to come in. They were just roleplaying anyway, no need for him to really get any closer. 

“I need the relief of my beloved side hoe.” He rumbled. Alex could see him shifting his weight from side to side, and he seemed to be hiding something as he clumsily crashed his head through the roof of the small house, successfully diverting the man’s attention. His head snapped up to meet Wilbur’s intense gaze, shielding his face from falling debris with his arms. 

“God, now I have both of them coming to me for satisfaction. Who let these freaks get married?” He mumbled under his breath, discreetly breaking eye contact before looking back up again, a sly smile spread across his face. “And who am I to refuse my poor little client?” 

That seemed to be what Will was waiting for as he tore down what remained of the front of the house, the noise deafening as the building crumbled around him, the dragon’s paws easily turning the wood to splinters.

As the dust settled Alex got a glimpse of the entirety of Will. He was still squirming and he lifted his eyebrow sceptically until his eyes trailed downwards to see angry, red flesh protruding from his dark, scaly pelvis. He could only assume what it was. He guessed this roleplay was going to go a little further than he initially thought. Wilbur was the type of guy to think all roleplays were sexual, he should’ve seen this coming. 

“D-do you have condoms?” The dragon’s swagger was waning, made obvious by the hesitation in his voice. Was he going to back out? Should they continue the joke, or just pretend it never happened as Wilbur took the time to calm himself down? 

”Baby, I don’t think there’s a size in existence that would fit you.” He knew it was ridiculous, but the thought of Wilbur fucking him in this form had him rubbing his thighs together. It was just a game, how much could it hurt to help the poor guy out? 

He bit his lip as he stared at the strange looking cock. It looked like it was throbbing? It ended in a fleshy point, and was ridged along the underside, and appeared to have emerged from a slit. 

He subconsciously licked his lips. Wilbur followed his gaze and finally realised where he was looking. He appeared to not know what to do with himself, so he carried on his cocky persona and moved his front paws out of the way for a better view, despite them nervously tearing out chunks of grass and dirt, also lifting his indigo-violet and grey wings a little too.

“So they make dragon dildos but no dragon condoms? Capitalism has failed us, and I am left with no protection to penetrate you.”

Quackity just had to speak up with a serious tone, wanting to confirm what was happening before he took anything too seriously. 

“Fuck, Wilbur, do you actually wanna do this? I don’t give a shit about condoms, I just want to see what you can do with that thing.” He admitted, eyes wide as he took in all of Will’s length with one sweeping glance. 

That thing was at least the same size as the moby huge. 36 inches and larger in circumference than his thighs. Probably a little bigger than anything he’s ever fucked himself with, but he can manage it. 

Will looked pretty startled by his sudden forwardness, blinking rapidly as he processed his request, his spiked tail that had been swishing back and forth stilled. He finally came back into his head as he stared at Alex intensely. 

“I want to see what you can do with it too pretty boy.” Will murmured, the deep tone sending shivers up Quackity’s spine, and he suddenly really wanted to take his pants off. His poor cock confined within his clothes.

“So, is that a cue to start stripping?” Alex asked eagerly, earning a toothy grin and a nod from Wilbur in return. The reptile made its way further into the ruins of the house as Quackity struggled to remove his jumper from over his head. 

He felt crowded as his body heated up. His breath quickening in his excitement as he peeled his shirt off, flinging it into rubble. He shucked off his pants, throwing them into the growing pile of clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers that hugged his ass tightly. 

Wilbur flicked his tongue out, staring at the straining bulge in Quackity’s briefs before he leaned his long neck down, bringing his scaled face up to his crotch, and licking a long strip up along his clothed cock, making his knees weak, and a whimper slip out of his plump lips as he held onto the dragon’s large muzzle for balance. “Fuck man…” He breathed out. It absolutely soaked the fabric with spit and he struggled to peel them off, finally tossing them away into the rubble. 

Wilbur held out a paw for Quackity to place himself on. “Hop on, short stuff.” He instructed teasingly, and Alex begrudgingly sat on it, being wary of his claws. He could fit about half his body on the surface if he laid down, though he tucked his knees up to his chest as Wil carried him up to a more comfortable position to his maw. 

“Don’t call me short.” He huffed, arms crossed. Putting up an attitude despite being completely naked, and quite literally in the palm of the man’s hand. Wilbur just rolled his stunning lilac eyes, cracking a small smile. He became very aware of his long, cone shaped teeth, not being able to help but get a little nervous of being so close to the purple flame breathing mouth. 

“Compared to me, you’re like a little rat. A tiny rodent that is willing to listen to everything I tell you to do. And right now, you’re going to open yourself so you can’t sue me if I break you.” Wilbur growled, huffing warm air from his nostrils, blowing Alex’s black hair away from his eyes as he gripped onto his beanie desperately, a harsh blush covering his cheeks. 

“What the fuck…” He mumbled, feigning offence. “That’s gonna be hard without some lube buddy.” He grumbled a little louder, relaxing his posture and letting his knees drop as he leaned back, using his hands to keep himself upright and revealing everything he had to offer.

He was absolutely not prepared for the dragon to swipe his ridiculously huge tongue along his asshole and up to the tip of his dick. The roughly textured tongue slid over his hole as the ridges sent shiveres down his spine when they scraped against his rim, catching on it slightly, the the warmth and wetness nearly making his arms give out. 

When it passed over his cock, the enveloping warmth felt so incredible, he couldn’t help but grind against the appendage before it disappeared all too soon. He let out a gentle noise of protest, but it just tapered off into a small grunt of satisfaction. He felt sopping wet, and to be fair, he was. “F-fuck Wil, you gotta do that again.” He pleaded.

“If you don’t start stuffing yourself full with your goddamn fingers I’m going to fuck you before you’re even started to stretch yourself out.” Wilbur interjected, shutting down the request impatiently. “You’ll probably need...a lot of them to be able to even get somewhere.” 

Alex swallowed, the thought of it pleased some part of his monkey brain, but he needed his asshole to stay intact, so he pushed it away. “Alright! Alright.”

He lowered himself fully onto his back, enjoying the heat of Will’s paw in contrast to the cold, outside air that cooled down the saliva on him, making his cock twitch as it grew colder. He quickly spread his legs wide as he brought his hand down to his slicked up hole, pressing the tip of his finger against the tight ring of muscle before letting it dip in with a sharp intake of breath. 

He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but he still hadn’t had the chance to loosen up in a while, and this little touch compared to Wilbur’s huge cock was driving him insane. He started pumping his finger in and out, concentrated on going as fast as he can so he can have the real thing. 

His knuckles scraped his insides, and made him jolt every time he had to pull them out, due to him moving his finger before he had the chance to get used to it, but that didn’t stop him from adding a second one before he was even warmed up to the first as the Dragon’s lust filled purple eyes watched his every move. 

The stretch felt intoxicating as both fingers combined tugged on his asshole and he chased the burning sensation until it wasn’t there any more. Alex added yet another finger to fix that problem, and the pain returned and squeezed precum out of the tip of his angry, red cock. 

He couldn’t believe he was showing this side of him to Wilbur of all people, but he also couldn’t turn down the opportunity presented to him, so he continued to fuck himself on his fingers, trying to bite his lip to stifle his wanton moans, digging in hard enough to pull away at the skin and turn them an irritated red.

“Alex, let me hear you.” The dragon demanded simply, his deep voice rattling Quackity to his core as his teary eyes met Will’s intense gaze. His pupils were like slits, it made Alex feel like prey a cat was about to pounce on. 

It all came out suddenly when he finally found his prostate, something he’d been purposely avoiding to avoid cumming too soon, but when he jabbed at it with all three fingers, he flung his head back, screwed his eyes shut and cried out in pleasure as his mind went foggy and his heart started beating faster.

He needed more. The stretch wasn’t enough anymore and he needed more, so he added yet another finger, slipping it in alongside the other three and the sensation made him scrunch his nose up as he tried not to blow his load.

He couldn’t help but chase the pleasure of nailing himself in the prostate, so he continued to pound at it with everything he had, but he couldn’t get in deep enough to hit it right. Sure, every time he struck it with all four fingers it made his hips jerk forwards, and his knees buckle as high pitched moans tumbled from his lips, but he was losing the burn again that made his member leak pathetically.

He drew in a shaky breath as he mentally prepared himself for his entire goddamn hand. He was going to need it anyway if he was going to survive Wilbur’s fucking, of which the man encouraged him to continue.

“Fuck yes Alex, keep going. I know you can. Stretch yourself out just for me. Fuck yourself on your hand and let me watch as your hole greedily takes anything you give it.” 

And hell if that didn’t get Alex’s blood pumping, nothing would, so he finally forced in the tip of his thumb. It wasn’t a lot, but he was just getting started as he slowed down to breathe, slowly pushing in with a steady, unrelenting pace, feeling like a goddamn compressor in those stupid ‘satisfying’ object crushing videos. He only faltered when he had his hand in up to his thumb’s last knuckle and he could feel his hole pulsing around the obstruction. 

Every beat came a new wave of arousal as he tightened around himself, until finally Will, who he almost forgot was there, used his thumb to nudge the rest of his hand inside. It made his eyes roll back as tears started falling down his cheeks. That damn fucking dragon has no idea how strong he is. 

“SHIT Will. That fucking hurts. I thought I was gonna die for a second there.” He complained as he came back to, though his voice was wrecked and weak already from all his moaning and lack of breath. His wrist wasn’t as hard to handle as his hand, but it was so much more filling as it stretched him out evenly. 

“You say that, but you look like you’re about to explode Alex. Your cock is almost purple. Why don’t you cum huh? Your hand could never hope to go as deep as I can, but I know you can still cum on it.” Of course Wilbur, the horny ass dragon could make his entire hand seem like a small feat, and it drew all the cockiness out of Alex as he couldn’t help but follow instructions, pulling out slowly, letting it open up his hole, before thrusting it in inside him, basically punching his sensitive bundle of nerves as he curled up his fingers to make a fist. 

It drew the breath out of him as his walls parted to make room for the girth of his hand, his legs shook with the effort in the awkward position as he slowly developed pins and needles in them, but he saw stars. He gasped to fill his lungs and immediately set a steady pace, pounding his own prostate as tears pricked at his eyes and an almost overwhelming feeling stirred in his gut that made his muscles twitch in pleasure. His hole ached but that didn’t stop him. He may have rushed his prep a little. 

It didn’t take him long until his bicep started aching and he was tipping over the edge of ecstasy. His breath caught in his throat as his rhythm stuttered and his eyes rolled back into his head. The coil in his abdomen finally released as he came with a scream, tears streaming down his face as his hole clenched tightly around his hand and arm, cum painting his stomach. He swore his guts had definitely shifted over at least a little after that. 

As he came back to, his chest heaving and his rim fluttering around the intrusion, his watery eyes met with Wilbur’s. He didn’t even have time to remove his hand before a shiver of either fear or arousal coursed down his spine from the predatory look the beast was giving him. He kept his hand in a tight fist to avoid overstimulation and slid it out of his puffy hole, removing it with unsanitary sounding squelches. “How’s that… huh? Think I’m ready now?” He asked breathlessly, bringing his hand into view and spreading his fingers to see the small strings of spit connect them together. 

Wilbur’s nostrils dilated as he huffed out hot air. His purple tongue flicked out as he growled. “Get on your hands and knees.” Quackity’s attention was caught by Wilbur dragging a bed out of the rubble of the house with his spare paw and being lowered down onto it gently. He was glad the monster didn’t crush him in his claws accidentally, and it helped him relax as he leaned out onto the bed, sliding himself out of Wil’s clutches and onto the soft sheets. 

He followed his instructions and positioned himself on his hands and knees, presenting his gaping hole to the dragon. Wilbur seemed particularly affected by this as he opened his jaws and pressed his tongue against the man’s hole, taking Alex by surprise as he gasped at the warm, wet feeling. The inhuman appendage forced its way into him, made easier with his preparation, filling him deliciously as it twitched inside him, pressing against everything. He was content with just that until it started moving in further, diving past his prostate and he felt his thighs tremble in overstimulation. “Ah- ahn Wilbur fuck, your tongue is so long. Please… please slow down it hurts, it’s so much, too good.” He rambled as the force of Wil’s tongue pushed his face into the mattress. 

His poor cock twitched back to life as the incredibly long tongue fucked him deeper than even his fist could manage. He sobbed a little until Wilbur drew back. “Just-just checking.” He murmured sheepishly as he swished his tail restlessly. “You ready? Because I can’t wait any longer.” 

Quackity’s hole was dripping with spit, as the stuff drenched his thighs. He gathered his composure, hunched over on the mattress.  
“Y-yeah, fuck I need it right now. Use me. Please god.” He wasn’t even told to beg and he was whining for Wilbur’s cock like a bitch. He blushed intensely as it started to dawn on him the situation he was in, but he couldn’t help the sheer delight he felt as Wilbur grabbed him gently and picked him up off the bed. The dragon sat back on his haunches as he carried his pliant body over to his huge, angry cock.

He whined as he was lowered onto the abnormal penis, no matter how much prep he did beforehand, it would never be enough for this as the pointed tip of Wilbur’s dick sunk into his body, it being driven in further with his own body weight as Wil controlled everything for him, and with how riled up the beast was now, it was safe to say he wouldn’t be gentle with him. That much became apparent as he was practically dropped onto the head of Wilbur’s cock, that being as much as he could take without being eased on. He moaned obscenely as the thick girth breached his insides, the slightly ridged underside rubbing easily against his prostate. 

Alex felt so goddamn full as he keened, hunching over slightly, only to get an eyeful of the bulge in his abdomen and he couldn’t help the mindless drool that slipped out of his mouth. He could hear Wilbur snorting in pleasure as his tight hole squeezed around him like a vice. Every move he made sunk him further and further down and it felt like the giant appendage was rearranging his insides, pushing them out the way to make more room. He threw his head back to scream in pleasure.

Wilbur’s eyes snapped down to take in the view. Alex’s mouth was agape and his eyes screwed shut as he used him as a fleshlight. He completely lost it when he saw the huge distension in his stomach, now halfway down on his cock he looked 9 months pregnant. He wrapped his claws around the protrusion and used it as a handle to force Quackity down the rest of the way with a growl. 

He could feel himself through his skin as his bulge moved even further up, and he tuned out Alex’s blissed out moan as his voice cracked pathetically and he came all over himself for a second time, his mind going blank as he went limp, but Wilbur wasn’t done yet, so he was left dangling, supported by his hard as rock length. He was sure he was probably going too hard, but he physically couldn’t help himself as he bounced the man on his cock, feeling himself shift under his claws.

Alex just tried to control his breathing as his body was abused. He wanted to stop but couldn’t find the breath to beg for it to end. He was completely spent and the endless pressure on his prostate had him losing his mind. The ridges on the cock hooking onto his loose rim and making him jolt.

Wilbur used him to fuck into, but he was way too pent up from all the waiting to keep up his brutal pace for long, finally slowing down as he came to his own climax, thrusting in as far as he could as he finished deep inside the rag doll of a man. 

Quackity sobbed as he felt the warm cum fill him up, alongside the cock already inside him. He felt like he was dangerously close to bursting. The liquid struggled with nowhere to go, the beast’s length plugging him up almost completely as it drained its balls into him, and he felt like was going to throw it up. He looked as if someone was halfway through blowing up one of those ridiculously large 1.8 meter beach balls inside of him. The overwhelming feeling had him reeling, sending him crashing through a third orgasm, though he was spent, and nothing came out of his overworked dick. “Pull...out.” He groaned quietly.

As Wilbur came back into his head, he saw what he had done. His ear twitched apologetically as he lifted the man off him, watching in dismay as the cum started pouring out and the bulge deflated. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, placing Alex back down on the bed gently. 

He fell limp onto it as the bodily fluids flowed out of him and onto the sheets. “I’m just tired. I feel so fucking sorry for whoever has to edit this shit.” He groaned. It felt like he just got hit by a bus, his muscles were killing him, and his ass felt like it would never be the same again. “You’re gonna have to dump me in a pond or a lake or something because I need to be cleaned out, and off and I do not trust you to use any of the showers inside a building.” 

Will nodded guiltily. “Would you ever do it again? What we just did?” He asked to pass the time of Quackity’s recovery. 

“Yeah. That was the best I’ve felt in a while.” He murmured back drowsily, his eyelids drooping as he nodded off slightly. 

“Message me if you need something, I’ve been gone for too long and I don’t want anyone to suspect anything.” He told Alex, voice gentle as it could get so he didn’t disturb him. “I’ll clean you off after you’ve had a rest, I don’t want you drowning on me.” He spared the man’s gaping asshole a rueful glance, almost getting distracted by its act of clenching around nothing before quietly flying off to let the man rest. Continuing the video like nothing ever happened. He’ll directly message the editor to skip over this specific part of theirs when they wrapped this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me any typos, or mistakes I made, or ways I can write something better! I look forwards to improving my writing!


End file.
